


Innovaciones

by underthecircus



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/pseuds/underthecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki se preguntó quién era en realidad el animalillo indefenso y quién el cazador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovaciones

Aunque había sido la más pequeña quién inició aquel juego de miradas demasiado largas, de caricias que duraban más de lo debido y sonrisas furtivas tras tazas de té, ahora que estaba bajo ella, acurrucada entre sus pechos y el colchón, empezaba a temblar; su piel desnuda se erizaba ante cualquier mínimo contacto, la más leve caricia la hacía reaccionar y, aunque parecía un conejillo asustado rehuyendo de su depredador, Nonon no vacilaba en protestar abiertamente cuando la mayor se alejaba un poco y permitía que el aire corriese entre las dos.

Satsuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, casi un susurro que la otra no oyó —estaba demasiado ocupada atrapando sus caderas con manos rápidas y atrayéndola hacia sí, entre ronroneos y algunos  _estás muy lejos, vuelve aquí_ —.

La morena se preguntó quién era allí el animalillo indefenso y quién el cazador.

— _Estaba intentando innovar._  —dijo, sencillamente, acomodándose en la curvatura de su cuello y susurrándole, la voz grave y húmeda, al oído. La otra, que se dejaba mimar por sus caricias suaves y sosegadas, se preguntó qué entendía la joven por innovación y por qué querría hacerlo. Era cierto que sus sesiones de sexo no eran precisamente fogosas, sino más bien largas y rítmicas oleadas de placer —nunca intensas ni cortas— que podían durar horas y horas y, a veces, incluso amenazaban a su pequeño cuerpo con la deshidratación. Los orgasmos se alargaban y la hacían gemir bajito, nunca gritar, ni arañar, ni morder. Bueno, a ella le gustaba así. Mientras Satsuki estuviese con ella, bajo sus sábanas, el mundo podía arder y convertirse en cenizas. Le daba exactamente igual.

Pero, ¿y si se estaba aburriendo? ¿a lo mejor la encontraba sosa en la cama? 

La primogénita de los Kiryuin no tardó en adivinar todo aquello que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amante mientras disimulaba que todo iba bien. Y cómo hacerle entender con palabras iba a ser complicado —siempre acaba siéndolo—, decidió actuar, que era lo que mejor se le daba.

Despacio, comenzó a acariciarle las piernas con la yema de los dedos desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, trepando hasta la cintura, acomodándose entre ellas. Nonon dejó escapar un gemido sorprendido cuando, sin previo aviso, le mordió la suave piel del interior de los delgados muslos. Fue un pequeño mordisco, seguido de un beso largo, cálido, de aquellos que sanaban viejas heridas y hacían olvidar todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, todo, todo. Y volvía a morder en el mismo lugar, con más fuerza, con un poco de rabia, pero siempre besaba de nuevo y curaba el dolor. 

Los dedos de los pies le temblaron cuando Satsuki se desplazó hacia su vagina y comenzó a acariciar su humedad. Y no supo si fue por los besos en los muslos, los mordiscos, o aquella nueva intensidad con la que arremetía su lengua contra ella, pero se corrió vergonzosamente rápido.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Puedo seguir… innovando?_  —preguntó la mayor, con su habitual serenidad, mirándola desde arriba, tan alta como siempre. Segura y orgullosa. 

Y ambas sabían la respuesta. Y ninguna de las dos necesitó pronunciarla en voz alta.


End file.
